Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: According to google, that means Blood Red Tears. Loka Luha: 'Crazy Cry'. Sequel to Fly, Loka Luha! Mamoko is sucked into another epic battle between Soul Reapers and their zanpakuto. Can Mamoko really fight a part of her soul? Her beloved Loka Luha? TxOC
1. Chapter 1

**MWUAHAHAHA! I'M BAAAACK! ! ! ! XD Just kidding guys, I just finished my other story yesterday :D If your reading this then that means you absolutely lovedd Fly, Loka Luha and asked for part 2, OR you just randomly chose this cause you were bored. Either way, enjoooooy!**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks...2 weeks since the Winter War...2 weeks since Aizen's defeat...2 weeks since peace finally showed its damn face. But can <em>I <em>celebrate? Nooo. _I _was sent to the world of the living to take care of hollows while Ichigo recovered. So here I am, in Urahara's shop, constantly checking for any hollows in Karakura town.

"Excuse me...but can you move again?" Ururu asked for the hundredth time. I got up and sat somewhere else as she swept the floor. I've been in the world of the living for 5 days, and I heard that Aizen had his sentencing 2 days ago. 20,000 years in Muken...the lowest level of the underground prison. Seeing as he lives forever, he'll have lots of fun with his new cell buddies! I laughed aloud at that, getting strange looks from Jinta. I sighed and went to the underground training area to focus on reaching bankai. Ever since the war ended, I wanted to become stronger, better...I'm tired of losing every battle I fight! I'm tired of watching my friends get hurt!

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, as always, my sword glowed a deep purple before twisting into a whip-like form. It launched itself at a rock, sprouting spikes as it went. Loke Luha pierced the rock, but wasn't strong enough to go through all the way. I retracted Loka Luha and prepared to strike again when my soul pager went off. I groaned and jumped out of my gigai. I dashed upstairs and out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Ururu and Jinta. I jumped from roof to roof and saw a large hollow about to eat a small spirit girl.

"Heeeelp!" she screamed.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" the whip-like zanpakuto wrapped around the hollows neck and I pulled it back and away from the spirit girl. I made Loka Luha squeeze tighter until the creature's head came completely off. I jumped off the small rooftop towards the girl. "You alright?" she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you so much! What's your name?" She looked up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled and patted her head.

"Name's Mamoko!" I said brightly. She giggled.

"I'm Lina!" she announced. I knelt down.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry to say this but, you can't stay here." her smile dropped.

"But I don't wanna leave!" she protested. I mentally groaned. _Great, another spirit who doesn't wanna pass..._I kept smiling.

"It's alright Lina! You're gonna go to a place where you'll make lots of friends, and those mean, ugly spirits won't bother you anymore! I promise!" I pulled out Loka Luha, "Just let me-" she screamed and ran away.

"No! I don't wanna! No! No! No! No!"

"Hey! Don't be such a baby!" I shouted, running after her. She turned a corner and I heard her squeal in surprise. I groaned and ran around the corner, bumping into someone and landing hard on the ground. I don't understand how, seeing as I'm not in gigai form. I rubbed my butt, muttering: "Sorry..."

"Hey! Lemme go!" I looked up to see Ichigo holding Lina by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey there, Mamoko." Ichigo said, "Lost something?" I stood and brushed dirt off my uniform.

"You can say that." I pressed the hilt of Loka Luha against the squirming child's forehead, and in a flash of blue, she was gone. I stretched. "Thanks for that Ichigo." I said. "I see you've healed." he shrugged.

"I wasn't all that hurt." he responded. We walked along the streets of Karakura town.

"Good to hear." we kept walking, just talking about how weird life has been now that there's no enemy...we now sat near the river, it was getting dark.

"So what d'you think is gonna happen now?" I asked, referring to the world of the living. He shrugged.

"I guess everything's gonna be normal...like how life was before I became a substitute soul reaper." I nodded.

"You know, it's hard to believe you're just a substitute. Your abilities are one of the greatest I've seen." he scratched his head.

"You think?" I nodded. "Well than-what the hell?" he shouted suddenly, staring off to the right. I followed his gaze to see a portal opening. Rukia fell out of it. Ichigo ran to catch her. I ran after him. "Rukia! Rukia!" behind her, came another person.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, pulling out Loka Luha. Behind me, Ichigo jumped out of his body. The woman was tall, with white flowing hair and a long white dress and pale purple ribbon. She glared at us.

"Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo gasped slightly.

"You know this lady?" I asked.

"Shes...Rukia's zanpakuto..." my eyes widened.

"Impossible..."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! THE FIRST CHAPTER TO PART 2 IS DONE! YEAH! ^_^ PAAAAARTAYYY! XD More to come! R&amp;R guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"But...zanpakuto can't...I don't understand how..." Sode no Shirayuki pulled out a sword from the palm of her hand.

"First Dance, Some no mai, Tsukishiro." She twisted her sword, and all of a sudden, me, Ichigo, and Rukia were inside a glowing circle.

"Jump!" Ichigo shouted, and we jumped to the side as the ground and sky froze over before shattering. I glared at the graceful woman.

"Why the hell are you attacking us?" I demanded. She frowned.

"Just give me Rukia, and I won't need to kill you."

"Well that ain't happening!" Ichigo shouted. He pulled his zanpakuto from his back and launched himself at her, as they fought, I sheathed Loka Luha and went to Rukia. I began shaking her.

"Rukia! Rukia! Are you alright?" I shook her some more.

"MAMOKO!" I heard Ichigo shout. I swiftly turned, balanced on one knee, and focused my spiritual pressure on my arms to keep Sode no Shirayuki from cutting me in half. My forearm began bleeding as she applied more pressure. I focused more spiritual pressure on my arms. I pushed her back.

"I won't let you harm Rukia." I growled. She jumped back and was about to strike again when another portal appeared, revealing a tall, pale looking man. Hie spiritual pressure was immense...

"Return, Sode no Shirayuki." was all he said before they left. Ichigo jogged over.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded, a bit confused about the situation we were just in.

"Fine. C'mon, lets get her to Urahara's." he flash-stepped ahead of me. I tried to do the same, but tripped over a rock. "C'MON ICHIGO! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" I shouted. He stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Hurry up, Shortie." he said with a slight smirk. My face grew hot.

"I'm not short..." I grumbled, running after him towards Urahara's.

_/Urahara's Shop/_

"Is that so?" Urahara said with an interested expression on his face after we told him the story.

"What do you mean, 'Is that so?'? Don't you care that the damn Soul Society is being taken over by zanpakuto? The _one _part of your soul that you can efficiently talk to and relate with?" I argued.

"I'll heal Rukia. But this battle is not mine."

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, Mamoko, you have to understand, we've been exiled from the Soul Society for a very long time." Yoruichi explained. "I don't even use my zanpakuto. I'm sorry, but we can't help you this time." I nodded, angry.

"Yeah...I understand." I looked at Ichigo. "I'm going to the Soul Society. Bring Rukia when she's regained her strength." he nodded. I left. I walked outside and creatd a portal back to the Seireitei.

_/Seireitei/_

_No...this can't be..._the whole place was in ruins! Fires, soul reapers running from a part of their very souls...it was heartbreaking. I looked, but I couldn't see any members of my squad. I ran forward, thinking: _what the hell do I do now?_

"Hold it!" I turned to see a dark looking creature, 2 very familiar objects in his hands...he had no face...just yellow eyes and a redish-black body. The girl next to him was short, maybe a bit shorter than me, dressed in traditional Japanese robes. The large ribbon in her hands sailed over her head and had a large bell on either end.

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking out Loka Luha. "Are you...zanpakuto?" The dark one cackled madly. I raised an eyebrow and the other girl shook her head.

"You think you can fight us? Your sword has no soul anymore!"

"Precisely." the girl added, "To be as naive to think that a silly soul reaper such as yourself can defeat the both of us with that weapon is completely idiotic." I glared.

"Think again. Fly, Loka Luha!" the duo let out surprised gasps and leaped to either side.

"Well...this is a problem." the girl said. The dark one nodded.

"LET ME KILL HER! LET ME SLICE OFF HER HEAD!" I took a step back, and he laughed. The girl shook her head, to my surprise.

"No, Kazeshini. We must tell Muramasa of this little...problem." they flash-stepped away before I could stop them. Who is Muramasa?

"Mamoko?" I turned around with a start.

"Toshiro!" I ran to my Captain. "Toshiro are you alright?" he shook his head.

"Hyorinmaru...is gone." my eyes widened.

"Has this happened to everyone?" he nodded.

"Yes."

"How did this happen? Loka Luha is still with me..." he shrugged.

"I'm not certain. None of us are...in fact, the only person who probably has a sliver of an idea has been kidnapped."

"Who?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto." my eyes widened. This can't be...no born soul reaper has been stronger than Yamamoto...no one...

"That's impossible!" he shook his head.

"Obviously not." Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard from outside the gates of the Seireitei. Zanpakuto must be attacking souls! "Mamoko, I have to ask you to go save anyone and everyone you can. You're the only soul reaper that has control of their zanpakuto." I nodded.

"Yes, Captain." he gave me a hopeful smile-which I returned- and I ran to the streets of the Rukon District. As soon as I exited the gates of the Seireitei, I gasped in horror. I had only one word on my mind...

_Chaos._

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko...being the only one with control of their zanpakuto is gonna get you in lots of trouble...*evil author smiles*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The entire Rukon District-as far as I could see-was on fire...people screaming, running around, freed zanpakuto's attacking the very source of their existence.

"St-stop it Kyodaina!" I heard a man say, trying to fend off his zanpakuto. I guess he was sent to help and then his zanpakuto left him...

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, grabbing the hand of 'Kyodaina' and pulling the large zanpakuto away from the soul reaper. He broke free and ran off. The soul reaper looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you...still have your zanpakuto?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yes." I responded. "You better get back to the Seireitei before you die of shock or something worse." he nodded and stumbled out of sight. I ran deeper into the Rukon, trying to make sense of things." As I thought, I saved at least 10 people from either a burning house or one of the weaker zanpakuto.

"So you're the little troublemaker I keep hearing about." I turned quickly on my heel, Loka Luha at the ready. The same man I saw earlier today stood before me. He was taller than I thought, dressed in all purple, his long fingernails creepier than the rest of him. He smirked.

"I'm guessing your Muramasa?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I am."

"Well, what do you want? Are you the one freeing these zanpakuto?" he nodded again.

"I am. Why, you ask? Because these zanpakuto deserve it. They're tired of being used without proper praise. They're tired of soul reapers claiming their powers as their own." he said.

"But you wouldn't know that unless...you were a zanpakuto..." he smirk widened. "Who is your wielder?" he let out an evil laugh.

"My wielder? He died at my very hands!" my eyes widened as an unbearable amount of spiritual pressure leaked from his body. He cocked his head to the side, and suddenly, the world around me seemed to turn, making me parallel with the ground and sky.

"Wha-what is this?" I demanded.

"This is the end...YOU SHALL NO LONGER HAVE CONTROL OF YOUR ZANPAKUTO!" he shouted, slamming me into the ground. He lifted his right hand, slamming it into my chest. The pain was excruciating...I looked down, to see a swirl of black and red forming some sort of hole in my chest. His hand was inside, as if reaching for something. It took all my willpower not to scream. One hand held me down, while the other seemed to reach my very soul. Something snapped inside of me, and I screamed as loud as I could.

"S-STOP IT!" I shouted. He ignored me.

"Break free...move forward to freedom...keep moving forward and do not look back..." something else snapped, and I kept screaming, no longer hearing any of Muramasa's words. I felt an uncomfortable tugging at my chest, and I tried to move forward, only to be slammed back down painfully on the ground. Loka Luha...was leaving.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I repeated. Finally, the pain stopped, causing me to gasp for air. The hole in my chest closed up, and looked up. Another person has joined Muramasa. Her plain, peach colored dress stopped at her ankles, both her shoulders and bare feet exposed. Lilac hair pulled into a ponytail, her headdress was silver, a butterfly hanging in the middle. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Loka Luha..." I was shocked. Loka Luha has always been kind to me...why would she disobey me like that? "Why are you...?"

"You're weak Mamoko." my eyes widened. "Too weak to even use me to my full potential. You are not worthy of my power." I was in shock. She's couldn't mean that...we've always been so close...

"Mamoko!" I heard multiple people call my name at once. But I didn't break my gaze from Loka Luha.

"Loka Luha...please don't leave me..." she began to walk away after Muramasa.

"Only the weak beg." the 2 flash-stepped away.

"LOKA LUHA!" I called after her. Izuru, Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro ran up to me, helping me up and asking me if I was ok. I was paying any attention, just looking at the spot my beloved zanpakuto once stood. "Loka Luha..."

"Mamoko!" Toshiro shouted, finally getting my attention. "Are you alright?" I picked up Loka Luha from the ground. There was no sign of any sort of spiritual pressure. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"She's really gone..." Momo walked up to me, and gave me a big hug.

"It's ok, Mamoko...we'll get them back."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyodaina mean's 'giant' in Japanese, I thought it was a fitting name for a zanpakuto. Anyway, Loka Luha is gone! :O<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

We walked to Squad 10 barracks, I was still shaken about what just happened to me. They kept talking to me, but I was too deep in thought to hear what.

"Guys..." I said softly, "I think I need to rest..." I didn't even listen to their responses before walking towards my room. I sat in my dark little room, looking at the empty shell of Loka Luha's sealed form. "Why did you leave?" I kept thinking that over and over. I kept repeating that in my mind for who knows how long...I didn't even notice when I finally fell asleep.

_/The next Morning/_

I woke up to the sound of my soul pager beeping. I sighed sadly and listened.

_Mamoko, Rangiku and I are to be present at a meeting to try and figure out why the zanpakuto left us and how to get them back. Please don't do anything rash. I'm serious._

I sighed again as I snapped the pager closed. After I changed my clothes-the robes I were in were quite dirty-I repeatedly checked to see if Loka Luha has returned to the sword. The damn sword is just a sword if a zanpakuto's spirit isn't inside! I lifted the shell of Loka Luha and walked to the training grounds.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I tested. It faintly glowed purple before dulling. It didn't work. I became angry and frustrated. "Fly, Loka Luha!" again, nothing. "Fly! Fly! Fly!" I repeated. Every time a failure. I proceeded in angrily slashing and stabbing the wooden dummy.

"Eh, calm down, will ya?" I turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika walking.

"Yes, there's nothing beautiful about angrily beating up a wooden structure in a such an orge-ish manner." Yumichika said disapprovingly.

"You act like you're the only one who's zanpakuto's been snatched away."

"Shut up Ikkaku! I'm sorry if you 2 absolutely despise your zanpakuto, but Loka Luha means alot to me!" before I could even blink, Ikkaku lifted me up by my collar so we were face to face. He was undoubtedly pissed off by my comment.

"Listen, you don't know the relationship of me and Hozukimaru. You have _no _right to say that I despise him. Cause I don't." he dropped me. I've never seen such a serious expression on his face. Yumichika said nothing, but his arms were crossed and he looked as if he were deep in thought.

"I-I-" I stuttered dumbly. I looked down, a bit ashamed. He was right, I _didn't _have the right to say that. "I'm sorry." He hmphed.

"Yea whatever, we were sent to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything stupid." I shrugged.

"Might as well leave, I have absolutely no intention of leaving..." Yumichika chuckled.

"You really think we're stupid, don't you?" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at, Yumichika?"

"We know you, Mamoko. We know that you want your zanpakuto back. We know you'll go fight Muramasa, and anyone else who gets in your way. That's just who you are Mamoko. Stop being so naive and think for a change." I clenched and unclenched my fists. I want to punch him so bad...the only thing stopping me...the truth. He's absolutely right. I loosened up and began to walk away.

"Where you goin', Shorty?" Ikkaku called after me.

"To Squad 10 office." I said simply.

"You're gonna make this babysitting job hell aren't you?" Ikkaku said, him and Yumichika following me.

"I don't need a damn babysitter!" I shouted, even more aggravated.

"If I don't make sure you don't go out there and kill yourself, Hitsugaya'll have both of our heads!" he shouted back. I stopped and turned around.

"My _Captain _put you up to this?" I asked, shocked. Yumichika nodded.

"Yup."

"W-wha...JUST LEAVE!" I shouted before running up the stairs and slamming the door to the office closed. I can't believe he doesn't trust me! I mean, _come on_! How could he? I angrily screamed into one of the sofa pillows. I took a deep breath. He's only looking out for me...but i can look after myself! I walked outside and froze. Toshiro and Rangiku were just about to walk inside.

"Hey, Mamoko!" Rangiku said in her usual friendly manner. "Feeling better?"

"Yea." I said, working my way past Toshiro.

"Mamoko." his voice stopped me.

"Yes, _Captain?_"

"May I talk to you a moment?" I turned and gave him a steady gaze. Rangiku scratched her head in confusion and walked inside the office. We stood there for a moment before I finally said:

"Do you trust me?" he looked confused by the sudden question.

"Of course I do."

"Then why'd you send Ikkaku and Yumichika to...to..._babysit me?_" he sighed, running his fingers through his white hair.

"I didn't want to go and try to find Loka Luha." he admitted, "So I asked Ikkaku and Yumichika to watch you until I return."

"You think I can't take care of myself?" I demanded. I can't believe him right now!

"That's not what I'm saying, I just don't want you to get hurt." he told me. I suddenly flash-backed to Izuru's and Momo's argument the day before the winter war. This argument was the same. I don't want us to argue with each other...I don't want that kind of relationship with _anyone. _Especially not with Toshiro.

"I'm sorry...I just...can't believe this is happening..." he nodded.

"I know. I understand you're frustrated. I'm sorry for not trusting you." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"S'alright."

"Awwwww!" we looked to see Rangiku watching us from the window. She blushed upon her discovery and ducked behind the curtains. We blushed as well. All of a sudden, we heard an agonized scream. It sounded pained...like when Muramasa was taking Loka Luha from my soul. But the only one who hasn't lost their zanpakuto was...

"Ichigo."


	5. Chapter 5

We ran through the Seireitei, the screams getting louder with each step. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Not Ichigo...he's much too strong..." I muttered. Toshiro must've been thinking the same thing, because he nodded. After a few more minutes of running, we reached Ichigo. He was fighting a man with long hair and he appeared to be floating. His sword...was exactly the same as Ichigo's.

"That must be his zanpakuto." Toshiro said. I nodded. We were about to move forward, but his zanpakuto created a blast of energy, throwing us back into a stone wall. I fell to the ground, my back aching. Son of a-

"Well, look who's joined us." Muramasa said, looking at me and Toshiro as we helped each other up. He smirked. "Little 5th Seat and her Little Captain." I glared.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. I _still _hate that name.

"It doesn't matter. The last of the zanpakuto has been freed, now they will all go and do as they please. The Soul Reapers will no longer rule the Zanpakuto! The Zanpakuto will rule the Soul Reapers!" with that, Muramasa and Ichigo's zanpakuto flash-stepped away.

"Ichigo!" I shouted, running to my fallen friend. "Hey! Get up! You're supposed to be the damn hero here!" he opened an eye lazily.

"Hey Little Mamoko." he said with a smirk. I flicked him in the forehead. "What was that for?" he shouted.

"Get your lazy ass up and help the Seireitei!"

"What do you mean? I just got my ass kicked by my own zanpakuto!"

"Then go find him and get him back!"

"I don't know how!"

"Find a way, Hero!"

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped, getting the both of us to stop arguing. "We need to find our zanpakuto if we ever want to even try to get it back." Ichigo's eyes widened, as if he just thought of something.

"Rukia..."

"Huh?"

"We came here early this morning...we found Sode no Shirayuki...they fought..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did she win?" he shook his head.

"She...lost?" he shook his head again.

"I don't understand." Toshiro said. "Care to explain?"

"She set her free...Rukia set Sode no Shirayuki...free." my eyes widened. Can a soul reaper really free their zanpakuto? "She's hurt...really bad."

"Kurosaki," Toshiro said, "go see Rukia. Mamoko and I will warn other Squads about the zanpakuto rebellion." he nodded and flash-stepped away.

"Am I the only one who can't do that?" I said jealously. I heard Toshiro chuckle.

"Afraid so." I glared at his retreating back as we walked towards Squad 10 barracks.

"Are you worried about Hyorinmaru?" I asked quietly. He sighed heavily and looked at the sky.

"I am. I assume you're worried about Loka Luha?" I nodded. All of a sudden, a hell butterfly appeared in front of us. It was from Captain Kurotsuchi.

_To whomever who cares about the return of their zanpakuto: Thanks to the disgusting blob Lieutenant Omaeda dares call a zanpakuto, I have figured out that all Soul Reapers who defeat their weapon in battle, will be rewarded by the return of their zanpakuto. If anyone else is to defeat it, then it shall disappear forever._

"We have to find our zanpakuto, before someone else does." Toshiro said. I nodded in agreement. We ran in different directions. I began to get worried. What if someone defeats Loka Luha before I get the chance to even _see _her? What if...what if I never see her again? I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was running right into the forest.

"LOKA LUHA!" I screamed as loud as I could. Even if she can't hear me, she should sense that I want to see her. I _need _to see her. "LOKA LUHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D Dramaaaa<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Loka Luha..." I muttered, exhausted from all my running.

"Seems you've lost your zanpakuto." a voice cackled from the trees. "How inexperienced." I felt spiritual pressure coming towards me, and I whipped out my sword and jumped back just in time to see that same shadowy figure that she encountered last night.

"_You..._" I growled. He was about to strike again when a voice stopped him.

"You should stop running, Kazeshini. It's would make people think you're afraid to actually fight." Lieutenant Hisagi stepped in between us. Kazeshini laughed.

"You're so funny, Shuhei! Not _everyone _can be as scared as you."

"5th Seat Hirosan, you need to go before you get hurt. I assume you haven't found your zanpakuto yet." I was reluctant to leave. Even though it was his zanpakuto, from what I saw, Kazeshini is ruthless and a cold-blooded killer.

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"Don't waste your time helping me." was all he said. I nodded.

"Alright." I said, flash-stepping away. This time successfully! I kept on running, thinking of the obvious places she would be. Loka Luha is a calm and easy-going zanpakuto. Her name not exactly matching her personality. But maybe...Crazy Cry might have a hidden meaning...a hidden power...I emerged from the other side of the forest after an excruciating long half hour. I was in the more rocky and cliffy area just outside the Seireitei. All the way at the top, looking down disapprovingly at me...was Loka Luha.

"So you've found me." she said. Her voice as soft and smooth as ever. But it seemed that everything sweet and nice about her was gone. Replaced by a more cruel and angry soul.

"Loka Luha," I started, holding out the empty shell of a sword, point downwards. "Please return to me." I held her gaze. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"No." my eyes widened.

"I don't want to be your enemy Loka Luha. I don't want to be your owner. I want to be your friend. And as such-"

"You're so _pathetic._" I froze as she interrupted.

"W-what?"

"Honestly, do you think that being a sweet little _liar _is going to convince me to be used by the likes of you _again? _Don't be so naive." why is everyone calling me naive nowadays?

"I'm not lying!" I told her honestly, but she didn't believe me. She shook her head.

"Mamoko...do you even _know _why I left you?" I paused. Actually...I didn't. She continued. "Because I heard a voice in my head. Different from your annoying one. It awakened my instincts, telling me that you were no good to me, that you're holding back my true potential. And he was absolutely right. You're going to get yourself killed one day. And I'm not gonna lay next to you, being forced to _suffer _through your pain. You're not worthy of my power." I shook my head.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean!" she snapped. "How would you know what's going on in my head. And I doubt you care."

"That's not true! I care for you so much, Loka Luha! And if you can't see that, _you're _the one that's naive. Not me." she glared at me with hate.

"Lets see who's wrong then." she said. The butterfly on her headdress glowed a deep purple, and in a flash of light, an exact replica of Loka Luha's sealed form appeared in front of her. She grabbed the hilt. I jumped up onto the rocks, getting closer. I put my sword protectively in front of me.

"Please, Loka Luha. I don't want to fight you." I begged. She chuckled lightly.

"Like I said before, only the weak beg. You are only proving my point Mamoko. Now Fly." her sword soared at me, and I jumped up and out of harms way. I just kept dodging her attacks, afraid to attack her. She's my zanpakuto...a part of my soul...I grew up with her for crying out loud! I couldn't bear to even scratch her. She stopped attacking me, an uncharacteristically evil smirk on her face. "What's wrong, Mamoko? Forgotten how to fight?"

"I don't want to fight you! I...can't..." I said softly. "I refuse!" I said this with more confidence.

"That kind of attitude is going to get you killed." she told me. "Fly." She wrapped the shikai around me. I didn't even try to dodge or block. She needs to know I'm serious. I'd never hurt her. She widened her eyes in surprise. "Is this some sort of joke?" she snapped. I shook my head. Ignoring the painful stabbing in my arms.

"No joke. I'm not going to hurt you, Loka Luha. I'd never dream of doing something so horrible." Loka Luha seemed angry.

"No! You're not supposed to be this way! Fight back! Fight back!"

"Loka Luha, I will not hurt you. I will not kill you. I will not fight back." she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I do not want you to suffer. So if you want...if it'll make you happy...kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

Loka Luha shook her head.

"No...no, no, no...you wouldn't just _give up._ That's not who you are! I'll...I'll make you fight back!" I remained calm even though she was freaking out at my unnatural behavior.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary, Loka Luha, but I refuse to cause you any more harm." she looked absolutely astonished by my decision. She suddenly glared at me, her face twisted into a look of anger. She's never looked this way before.

"No! You're lying!" spiritual pressure flowed through her and the sword binding me. She glowed a dark purple. "Now you'll see a power...a power you failed to discover. Do you know your shikai special ability?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You were able to gain it without me?" she laughed.

"You act like your so big. I can do things without you, Mamoko. All zanpakuto can grow without their soul reaper." more spiritual pressure leaked from her. "Cho no Doku." The shikai glowed red, and I felt a burning in my skin. I screamed out in pain. I looked at the spikes. They grew an inch or so, and were leaking a purple-ish-red acid. "You may have thought I was a melee-type zanpakuto...but I'm not. I'm _poison._" my eyes widened. Crazy Cry...that must explain it.

"Loka Luha...before you kill me...just remember...I love you." her eyes widened, and I felt the spikes shrinking, leaving small holes in my arms. the acid continued to burn painfully though. "We grew up together...and I knew you were special...I'm sorry I couldn't use you to your full potential."

_***Flashback***_

_I stroked Loka Luha lovingly. I had finally perfected Loka Luha's shikai with flawless accuracy. It may be the smallest zanpakuto, but it has much potential._

_"We did it Loka Luha...now all we need is to get stronger. Together." it seemed to rise in spiritual pressure, as if it were responding happily to my promise. "I will never let you down. I swear."_

_***End Flashback***_

Tears sprung to my eyes.

"And I'm sorry I broke my promise." Tears slid down my face. The sword binding me loosened, and I fell onto a rock. Loka Luha looked at me with a shocked expression, soon turning into anger.

"STOP CRYING ALREADY!" she shouted, launching herself at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, braced for impact, but none came. I opened my eyes, which widened at what was in front of me. She held the blade close to my throat, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't take it..." I pushed the blade down gently with my right hand.

"Loka Luha...please..._please_...return to me." Loka Luha held me tightly.

"I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry..." her voice was soft and pure once again.

"It's alright Loka Luha. I'm sorry too." she began to fade away, and in her place...her sealed form. I let out a cry of joy. "Thank you, Loka Luha!" Suddenly, the burns began to sink right through my skin. I have to get to Squad 4 barracks, and quick. I ran through the forest as fast as I could, trying flash-step once or twice, both times failing. Suddenly, I heard someone call for me.

"MAMOKO!" Izuru ran up to me. "Mamoko! What is this?" he reached forward to try to wipe off the acid.

"Don't touch it!" I shouted. "I just need to get to Squad 4." he nodded, picking me up bridal style before flash-stepping me back into the Seireitei.

"Did you...get Loka Luha back?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah...she just needed a little...push, that's all." Izuru looked sad. "Something wrong, Izuru?" he shook his head, but I wasn't convinced. We were silent the rest of the way to the clinic.

_/Squad 4 Clinic/_

"Mamoko...what are these...burns?" Unohana asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Loka Luha." I responded simply.

"I don't understand."

"Loka Luha has revealed to me something even I didn't know. My zanpakuto isn't a melee-type zanpkuto. It's a poison-type." Unohana was impressed.

"Interesting. So these acid burns...?" I nodded.

"Are Loka Luha's shikai special ability." I thought about what she said. "Cho no Doku." Unohana finished healing my wounds.

"Your wounds aren't a severe as they normally are. You won't need to stay here." I nodded.

"Thank you." as I left, she called after me.

"Mamoko, Captain Hitsugaya is in the room across from here. Maybe you should go see him." I bowed slightly.

"Thank you again, Captain Unohana." I left and crossed the hall to Toshiro's room. As always, the first thing I noticed was the intense drop of the temperature. I shivered and I sat in the chair next to the bed. I also noticed his zanpakuto laying on the windowsill. He got him back...I smiled happily and I held his hand. As always, he was so warm compared to his surroundings.

"I got her back, Toshiro." I said to him. "I won Loka Luha back. I must admit it was hard...and it hurt alot. But I got her back." I chuckled. "I hope you get better soon, Toshiro." I leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I wish I could stay, but I have to go train. I'll see you tomorrow." I left the clinic after that. As I walked through the Seireitei, I saw someone laying on the ground ahead of me. I ran to the figure. My eyes widened. "Yumichika!" I knelt next to the feminine 5th Seat. He didn't look injured, but he was unconscious, and his spiritual pressure was dangerously low. I shook him. "Get up Yumichika!"

"Fuji...Kujaku..." I looked to the side, and saw his zanpakuto in it's sealed form. I grabbed it and put it in Yumichika's hand.

"Damn it, Yumichika! Stop making me worry about people I can't stand!" I thought making a rude comment would make him say something sarcastic, which would be a good sign, but he said nothing. "Damn..."


	8. Chapter 8

I lifted the much taller soul reaper up, his arm around my shoulder, his knees almost touching the ground.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me..." I grumbled, dragging him towards Squad 11 barracks, which-thank God-weren't too far away. I carried him into the barracks, where I saw Ikkaku spitting out swears as fast as he possibly could. "Ikkaku!" I shouted, almost toppling over due to Yumichika's weight. He turned, and his eyes widened. He flash-stepped in front of me and took his best friend. I stood up straight and cracked my back.

"Damn it, Yumichika..." he grumbled angrily. He looked at me, "Thanks." I nodded.

"He's not hurt. He just needs rest." I told him as I walked away.

"Mamoko." he stopped me. I turned around.

"Hm?"

"Why're you so nice? I thought you hated us." I smirked.

"I never said that." I turned back around and walked away. I stepped into Squad 10 training ground. I took out Loka Luha, preparing to try out her shikai special ability. "Fly, Loka Luha!" as usual, Loka Luha wrapped tightly around the wooden dummy with deadly accuracy. I took a deep breath as I felt my spiritual pressure rise. "Cho no Doku!" starting from the hilt, Loka Luha glowed a deep purple, the spikes growing in length as the glow passed. I looked on in interest as the purple-ish-red acid leaked out, burning and melting the dummy. After that, I focus on talking to Loka Luha. Not in her humanoid form, but in her spiritual form. I closed my eyes.

_/*/Deep Within Mamoko's Soul/*/_

_I opened my eyes, I was inside my own soul, which was a swirl of dark green, black, and dark purple. In front of me, a large butterfly about the size of my palm. It's wings were outlined in black, some delicate swirls in the middle. The rest of the wings were shaded in peach and lavender. Loka Luha perched on my outstretched index finger. She sent telepathic messages to my mind._

_"How are you, Mamoko?" she asked me softly._

_"Fine. And you?" _

_"I'm better thanks to you not losing hope in me."_

_"I need to ask you something very serious, Loka Luha."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What exactly did Muramasa do when he freed you?" there was a short silence before she answered._

_"He awakened all negative emotions such as anger, jealousy, and greed. He made us believe soul reapers were no good for us zanpakuto, when in reality, we would die without you."_

_"So basically...everything he told you...was a lie?" _

_"Basically. Like being brainwashed."_

_"Loka Luha, I want to achieve bankai...today."_

_"That's impossible, Mamoko..."_

_"If you can preform you shikai special ability without my help, then anyone with enough willpower and spiritual pressure can learn to preform bankai in a few long hours of training. Even a 5th seat like myself."_

_"Alright. If you believe you are truly ready, we'll begin tomorrow morning. We'll need a place with complete solitude. We'll need as much time as possible." I nodded._

_"Thank you, Loka Luha. Now rest." I closed my eyes and felt myself returning to the outer world._

_/*/In the training ground/*/_

I opened my eyes, and jumped in surprise. Toshiro sat in front of me, a grin forming on his face.

"Did I startle you?" he asked. I blushed and scratched my head.

"Uh...maybe a bit..." I said. He looked at my lap, which Loka Luha lay peacefully on.

"I see you've recovered your zanpakuto." I smiled.

"And you, yours." he nodded. "But I discovered something." he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"What it is, Mamoko?"

"Loka Luha proved to me that zanpakuto are independent beings. Not just a tool used for our benefit. They can grow and develop. Loka Luha has proved that to me by showing me her shikai special ability...an ability I haven't learned." he nodded.

"What is it?" he was obviously very interested.

"Lets fight, and you'll see." I challenged. His grin widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I automatically grin at the thought of sparring with Mamoko. I remembered the last time we sparred, and a small blush creeped up on my face. We stood up.

"Shikai or no?" she also grinned.

"Shikai. Don't hold back _too _much." I nodded.

"No problem. Reign over the frosted heavens...Hyorinmaru!" my zanpakuto increased in length and grew a long chain at the hilt, a crescent moon at the end.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" her graceful zanpakuto stretched and sprouted spikes. "Ready?"

"I'm a Captain, I'm always ready." she snapped Loka Luha once, challenging me to make the first move. I started forward, and she flash stepped past me successfully, tapping me arm with the hilt of her zanpakuto. I turned around, an impressed look on my face. "Been practicing?" she nodded.

"Always, my Captain."

"I better be putting more effort into this then." I threw the chain at Mamoko's leg, but she snapped Loka Luha in the way of it, both zanpakuto wrapping around each other. We pulled, trying to take our swords out each other's hands. I smirked at her as her zanpakuto froze over. Her eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Toshiro. This is a perfect situation to show off my new ability." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Cho no doku!" I heard the ice crack, and my eyes widened. Acid melt through the ice, and suddenly, the ice completely shattered. Loka Luha grew in size and it's spikes grew as well. And what's more, acid dripped from the spikes. Mamoko jerked her hand up, and the spikes shrunk back to normal size. She smiled proudly, a cute blush across her face. "So what do you think?"

"Impressive." I said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I smiled brightly as Loka Luha returned to her sealed form ad I re-sheathed her. It was very late, and we were in the middle of another battle...but here I was, with Toshiro...as if none of that was happening...it seems so...unreal. I walked past him and stretched. I gasped slightly as he hugged me from behind. We stood in that position for a while...his arms around me, watching the moon. Then he spoke.

"Do me a favor, Mamoko?" he turned me around so we were face to face. I blushed greatly.

"Y-yea?"

"Don't ever, ever leave." I smiled.

"I promise." he smiled back at me, then he kissed me, softly and tenderly, under the romantic glow of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwhhhh! I love me the sappy endings! ^_^ BTW, Cho no Doku is Japanese for 'poison of the butterfly'. :D review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Mamoko...Mamoko please get up!" I opened my eyes to see Loka Luha's deep purple one's.

"L-Loka Luha? Wha-what are you-?" she cut me off.

"Mamoko, this is very important." I sat up, a serious look on my face. "Not all zanpakuto have been reunited with their wielder. Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki and Chojiro Sasakibe have yet to recover them." my eyes widened. They have some of the most powerful zanpakuto..."And what's more, Byakuya Kuchiki has abandoned the Soul Society. He has been marked a traitor." my eyes widened even more.

"But...Captain Kuchiki is a man of the law...he wouldn't, he wouldn't do this." Loka Luha nodded.

"I understand that, but I'm afraid this is true. I got you up at this time so we can work on bankai, so we can assist in defeating the remainder of the zanpakuto." I nodded.

"Alright." I closed my eyes, prepared to train.

~The Inner World Of Loka Luha~

When I opened my eyes, I was once again in the field with the glowing purple flowers, the sky painted orange, pink, and purple. However, floating a few feet off the ground, multiple replicas of Loka Luha's sealed form. The real Loka Luha stood before me, zanpakuto in hand.

"As before, you must defeat me in battle. To do so, you must either knock my sword out of my hand, or find your sword out of the hundreds of zapakuto in this field. Once you do so, you will unlock a new power with the both of us, and we will discover bankai. However, I shall not hold back as we fight. And because you want to achieve bankai so quickly, I cannot guarantee that I will not kill you." I took a deep breath and nodded. I grabbed the nearest sword.

"I understand." Loka Luha nodded.

"Then lets begin. Fly!" her zanpakuto soared at us and I dove to the side. She struck again, and I placed the sword in front of me to keep the point from piercing my stomach. She put more spiritual pressure in the zanpakuto, and my weapon cracked. I jumped up, throwing my now useless weapon to the side. She snapped the weapon at me, grazing my arm as I jumped the left. She snapped her sword again, and I dove to the side, grabbing another zanpakuto on the way.

"She's so strong..."

"Fly!" the zanpakuto soared at me again, and I placed my sword in front of me so the shikai didn't wrap around my arms. If it wraps around any part of my body, the poison could enter my blood stream...and I'd be done for. The current situation turned into an all out tug-of-war, ending up with me letting go and grabbing another sword. All of a sudden, she charged at me, and I held my sword in a defensive position. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared behind me, cutting my shoulder deeply. I turned swiftly to block the following attack. I jumped backwards before flash-stepping forward to attack, which she blocked. She flash-stepped into the air, and brought the zanpakuto down, leaving me to flip backwards and out of harms way. She crashed into the ground, piercing the field with her weapon. She flash-stepped towards me and attacked me in a flurry of horizontal and vertical strikes. I did my best to block all of them, earning a few small cuts to the face and arms.

"She's so fast..." I flash-stepped backwards to avoid a serious slash to the stomach. She jumped up again, her sealed form held vertically over her head.

"Fly!" I jumped backwards, but Loka Luha managed to grab onto the sword I was holding, yanking it out of my grasp. She then flash-stepped towards me, kicking me hard in the stomach. I was thrown back yard or so, and I grabbed the closest sword. Loka Luha shook her head.

"Wha-what?" I asked, confused.

"You shouldn't be so rash as to randomly choose any weapon you see fit." she lunged at me, and she sliced the sword I was holding. My eyes widened. "Because you don't know if it's going to be weak." she slashed at me, cutting my chest as I jumped back.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Loka Luha asked. "You are very hurt." I shook my head.

"No, I want to continue. I must!" I lunged forward, grabbing another sword in the process, "I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger!" now was the time to be on the offensive. I attacked with a series of spins, slashes and stabs, all of which she either dodged or blocked.

"Alright then." she flash-stepped backwards. "Then let us progress onto the next step."

"The...next step?" Loka Luha nodded.

"Sometimes, you lose your zanpakuto, and is forced to fight hand to sword combat. A great disadvantage." she snapped her fingers, and all the replicas of my zanpakuto disappeared. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You have to be fast and strong. But you also have to be smart. You have to learn to survive without your zanpakuto. Can you, Mamoko?" She lunged at me, and I jumped back.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Mamoko achieve bankai? Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Toshiro POV**

I woke up at 7:00 am. I decided to wake an hour early, considering the current situation. I dressed, grabbed my zanpakuto, and made my way towards my office. I decided not to wake Rangiku, she's been going alot lately. She hasn't been the same since the winter showdown.

_***Flashback***_

_I walked into the office to see Rangiku working on paperwork. I was shocked._

_"Are you...alright, Rangiku?" I asked, concerned. She looked upset. She stood up. _

_"I'm fine, Captain." she walked past me, and I saw tears fall out her eyes. I've never seen her so upset before. I walked over to her desk to work on the remainder of her paperwork, and my eyes widened at what I saw. She hasn't been working on paperwork at all. Scribbled all over the page...the name Gin. I sighed sadly. I knew he had died, but I didn't kow it would mean that much to her._

_"Rangiku..."_

_***End Flashback***_

Also, both her and Momo had defeated their zanpakuto and had them locked away. However, they were freed. And to make matters worse, Byakuya Kuchki had betrayed the Soul Society. All squad Captains must be on guard. As I walked towards my office, I passed Mamoko's quarters. I felt a strange spiritual pressure coming from the room. It was very strong. I saw light pour out from under the door, so I assumed she was awake. I knocked softly.

"Mamoko?" I called out. "Are you alright?" no response. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. What was going on in there?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I dodged Loka Luha's swift attack. I jumped into the air, and lunged at my zanpakuto, punching and kicking. She sliced my forearm and thigh. I flash-stepped back. She nodded once in approval.

"Very good Mamoko. Now, back to the swords." she snapped her fingers, making the replicas of her sealed form reappear. "But will you choose the right one?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, holding a bloody arm.

"This is your final test Mamoko. Pick a sword. If you find your zanpakuto, you fight me with an advantage. If you do not, it will make the challenge of disarming me quite difficult.

"So I only get one choice?" I asked. She nodded.

"Precisely. Now go!" she snapped her zanpakuto at me and I flash-stepped around the field, looking for any clues that might help me find the true Loka Luha. I kept avoiding Loka Luha's attacks, but I was getting tired and weak.

"I have to keep going...I've come so far..." I told myself. I tripped again, and struggled to get up. I flash-stepped ahead to keep from getting attacked by Loka Luha. Where is that zanpakuto...? I kept running and dodging, until something caught my eye. I flash stepped in front of a sword. It looked exactly like the others...but somehow, I knew this was the one. I grabbed the hilt, and spiritual energy flowed through me. I turned to face Loka Luha, and I smirked.

"Very good, Mamoko." she said with a nod and smile. "But can you prove its the right one? Fly!" she shouted, sending her zanpakuto towards me. I took a deep breath.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, the zanpakuto in my hand glowed purple, then quickly stretched and sprouted spikes. It flew forward, going through the sword Loka Luha held. Her eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"You've done it. Now that you've defeated me, do you feel it?" she began to glow purple. "The new power flowing through you?" I began to glow a dark green, the color of my spiritual pressure.

"I feel it..."

"Are you ready, Mamoko? Are you ready to unleash the ultimate power?" I nodded.

"I am." we glowed brighter.

"Bankai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Suddenly, green light poured from under Mamoko's door. I was worried. Something weird is going on in there. Suddenly, I felt her spiritual pressure increase greatly. It felt like how my spiritual pressure would increase when...

"She's discovered her bankai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Both me and Loka Luha held our zanpakuto point upwards. We released and it floated in front of our faces. We held out our forearms, a butterfly symbol appearing.

"Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" we shouted. All of a sudden, I felt my spiritual pressure increase greatly. I looked up, and Loka Luha, now in spirit form, floated in front of me, larger than before. She flew into me, and I felt a great power arise inside of me. I looked at my arms, my sleeves were completely ripped off, and my arms were painted in purple and red lines, surrounding the butterfly symbol.

"Repeat after me, Mamoko." I heard Loka Luha's voice in my head. "Dokuya no cho." I heard an echoing snap of the fingers, and out of nowhere, a Menos Grande appeared. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Take my power...and make it yours. Now, Mamoko!"

"Dokuya no cho!" I shouted. Nothing happened.

"You're holding back! Use your soul energy, your spiritual pressure, everything you have into that one attack! Now, Mamoko, say it! Dokuya no cho!" I took a deep breath, feeling my power increase every second that passes.

"Dokuya no cho!" I shouted, fiercer and more confident than before. I lifted my sword so the tip was pointing towards the hollow. From the tip of it, a purple-red butterfly shot out towards the Menos, fast as lightning. It went straight through it's head, and it screamed as it disintegrated. I was amazed, and I couldn't stop a grin from creeping up on my face. "Amazing..."

"That was only one of the two bankai special abilities. It's also the weakest. We shall continue training another time." I nodded.

"Thank you, Loka Luha."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Every second that passed, Mamoko's spiritual pressure increased greatly. I was getting worried. If she can't control her spiritual pressure, Mamoko could kill herself...I finally opened the door after long minutes of unsuccessfully picking the lock, and was shocked at what I saw. Mamoko sat on her bed, glowing a deep green. Her arms and face were marked in red and purple swirls, as well as multiple cuts and bruises. Loka Luha floated horizontally in front of her, glowing a deep purple. Both had black butterfly symbols on them. Mamoko, on her forearms, Loka Luha, on the blade. Mamoko's spiritual pressure continued to increase. I walked up to her, but before I could say anything, her eyes snapped open, startling me. Loka Luha fell in her lap as Mamoko's markings disappeared.

"T-Toshiro? What're you doing here?" I stood up straight, blushing slightly.

"Well...I...I was worried cause of your sudden increase in spiritual pressure...and...um...I came in to check on you." she laughed lightly,a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm alright Toshiro. I promise." I took a look at her shoulder and chest, the 2 deepest wounds on her body.

"Do you need to see Squad 4?" she shook her head.

"Last thing I need is Captain Unohana to ask where I got these wounds from." she began cleaning her arms and shoulder. I nodded.

"I understand. Do you need help?" I noticed her having trouble bandaging the wound on her wrist. She blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"S-sure..." I stuttered. He came over and helped me bandage my arms.

"You were working on bankai, weren't you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yea...it was amazing..." I said with a sigh. Out of nowhere, I squealed happily and wrapped my arms around Toshiro. "I finally did it! I'm finally strong enough!" I gave him a peck on the lips. "I finally reached bankai."

* * *

><p><strong>(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) -Happy dance. Oh yeah! She did it! Mamoko reached bankai! Oh, Dokuya no cho means "poison dart butterfly" in Japanese. Sorry, if Mamoko's bankai seems pretty crappy, but I'll go into it as the story goes on. Review?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Me, Toshiro, Rangiku and Momo sat in the office. We weren't doing anything really, just sitting there, nervously awaiting further instructions from Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Oh, Mamoko, you're so reckless!" Momo said for the hundredth time, poking a bandaged arm. I swatted her hand away.

"Oh will you relax Momo? You keep saying that!" I said with an exaggerated sigh. Rangiku shrugged.

"She's right you know, you shouldn't have attempted to achieve bankai with such little training." I groaned.

"I get it guys! I could've killed myself, I could've destroyed my zanpakuto, my spiritual pressure could've destroyed Squad 10 barracks...blah blah blah. I've heard the speech!" I shouted, pointing at Toshiro. He rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, a hell butterfly flew into the room.

_To all Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers, I need all of you on patrol to find the following zanpakuto: Senbonzakura, Haineko, Tobiume, Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Tenken, and my own zanpakuto, _Gonryomaru. I must also ask that you hunt down both Muramasa and ex-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, whom is wanted for treason. There are also rampaging zanpakuto that belong to other members, but these are the ones that are most dangerous. You must all do your best to bring down these traitors and find the Captain-Commander. Good luck, Squads.__

The message ended and Toshiro stood up.

"Split up." he said. We nodded.

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><em>Patrolling North-East Section of the Seireitei/_

I was running around, looking for any sign of the rampaging zanpakuto. All of a sudden, someone burst through the wall, hitting me. Both of us crashed into the opposite wall. I grunted and looked at the person who crashed into me. The hair was a dead giveaway. Renji...

"Renji!" I shouted, running towards my friend. He shakily stood up, stretching his arm out to stop me from coming any closer.

"Stop! Stay right there!" As the smoke cleared, my eyes widened. Captain Kuchiki stood before us, Senbonzakura at his side. Thousands of cherry blossom petals above their heads. I glared and pulled out my zanpakuto.

"Like hell I will." I grumbled. Senbonzakura glanced at me, and disappeared, I lifted my sword just in time to block his attack as he reappeared in front of me. I felt his glare harden, even though I couldn't see his eyes.

"This is not you battle." he told me, adding more pressure to his sword. I did the same.

"I don't give a damn! Renji's my friend, and I'll do anything to help him." Senbonzakura flash-stepped away, and reappeared behind me.

"Then along with him, you will die." I flash-stepped onto a roof before he could slice my head off. "Scatter."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I stood before three zanpakuto. None of which belonging to a Captain or Lieutenant. Their spiritual pressure wasn't strong enough. They surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't kid prodigy Toshiro." one said.

"Thats _Captain Hitsugaya _to you." I snapped.

"What does it matter? We're going to defeat you!" another shouted. The last one nodded.

"3 to 1. Too easy." she mocked. I glared.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" In a flick of the wrist, I encased all three zanpakuto in ice. I sighed and shook my head. As expected, all talk and no action. I wonder how Mamoko is doing...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV <strong>

"Get outta the way!" I heard Renji shout. I turned to see an explosion of a thousand petals coming towards me. I looked forward, and another thousand came from that direction. I flash-stepped away. Then again, and again. It was hard to avoid both Byakuya's and Senbonzakura's shikai, but eventually, Byakuya went back to fighting Renji, whom was hurt badly.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, cutting through the mob of petal-shaped blades towards Senbonzakura. He cocked his head to the side, evading my blade. However, I wrapped Loka Luha around, aiming for his neck. Suddenly, a group of blades out of the thousand blocked my attack, sending it back towards me. It resumed it's sealed position.

"Do not meddle in things that do not concern you." he warned. I glared.

"The safety of the Soul Society _does _concern me." I told him. "I won't let you get away with whatever you are planning." All of a sudden, there was a sword around my throat and a hand pinning mine behind my back. My eyes widened.

"Who are you to interfere with our plans?" Captain Kuchiki said. "Who are you to say we are not thinking of the good of the Soul Society? You are no one, and therefore you cannot speak." In a blink of an eye, he flash-stepped away, followed by Senbonzakura. I loosened up and looked towards Renji, unconscious and hurt. I rubbed my throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable before going to Renji. I lifted him up, preparing for a long walk to Squad 4.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats another chapter done! So what's your favorite part so far guys?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I entered the clinic to see all of Squad 4 running around like a hive of bees. Unohana walked up to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki happened." I said crossly. She nodded as 2 members came and took the unconscious Renji to a room.

"It seems you aren't hurt. Thats good." I gave her a tight smile, not really in the mood for small talk. I began to walk away. "Mamoko." I turned.

"Yes, Captain Unohana?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, along with Captain's Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Zaraki, as well as Yoruichi Shihoin, were sent as a search team a few hours ago to find Captain-Commander Yamamoto." she told me, now serious.

"Yoruichi?" I asked, "But she told me she didn't want to get involved with this battle."

"I assume Kurosaki convinced her to come." I nodded.

"Can you tell me where they are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I ran towards the forest. I don't know why, but a sudden spiritual pressure washed over me, and it was strong.

"Toshiro!" someone shouted. I skidded to a halt and turned. Mamoko ran to keep up with me.

"What're you doing here, Mamoko?"

"Unohana told me where the search team was, and I have to help." I nodded.

"Alright, lets go." we flash-stepped towards the cavern where the remaining zanpakuto were hiding. Momoko finally perfected her flash-step, staying only a few steps behind me. Suddenly, we were smacked in the face with intense heat.

"T-Toshiro..." I followed Mamoko's shocked gaze to see a wall of flames. The only person who could do such a thing was...Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka.

"Impossible..." Muramasa was able to reach the Captain-Commander's zanpakuto?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"I think Ichigo and the other's are in there!" I shouted, taking a step towards the flame.

"Stop!" he shouted, making me jump. "Ryujin Jakka will burn you to nothing if you get even remotely close to it."

"But how do we...?" Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru.

"Wait here, I will get out Ichigo Kurosaki. You will bring him to the world of the living. I will meet you there as soon as I can with the others." I nodded.

"Yes, Captain." he nodded once before his spiritual pressure increased.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" he sprouted his wings and tail, as well as his frozen arm. "Be ready, Mamoko. Now, it's time for you to be my 5th Seat. You are not my friend, you are not my girlfriend. Right now, you are my subordinate and you must do exactly as I say."

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." I responded with a confident nod.

"When I go in there and Ichigo comes out, you will not hesitate. You will immediately bring him to the world of the living, where Muramasa is. I do not know where he is exactly, but you must do your best to find him quickly. Do not worry about me, only about what I just assigned you to do. Muramasa is very strong. Protect Ichigo at all costs."

"Yes, Captain." he looked back at me.

"And please be careful." I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it." he nodded once, and created an ice dragon, which struck the fire, making it freeze. He made a hole in it and flew through, just before the ice melted and trapped everyone inside once again. "C'mon...c'mon..." I urged impatiently. The ice reformed, and out of the side shot Ichigo Kurosaki. I launched myself towards him.

"Mamoko...what're you-?"

"My job, Kurosaki." I interrupted. He scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah." I smacked his hand away.

"Now isn't the time for such foolish actions. My mission is to get you to the World of the Living. And thats what I'm going to do." he nodded, now very serious.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop whoop! Chapter 12, check.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo and me exited the portal into the world of the living. Automatically, I felt Muramasa's spiritual pressure. We flash stepped to the park to see an awful sight.

"Orihime, Uryu, Chad!" Ichigo called out to his friends, whom were fighting dozens of Gillian Menos Grande. He flash stepped towards them, helping to defeat the mob of Gillian. I looked off to the lake, where Byakuya Kuchiki and another Soul Reaper were fighting.

"Captain Kuchiki!" I shouted worriedly, running towards the fight. I jumped up, Loka Luha unsheathed. "Fly, Loka Luha!" my zanpakuto lashed out at the mysterious and somewhat dirty looking Soul Reaper. He turned to face me, and his eyes widened. Loka Luha wrapped tightly around him, and I noticed his hand squeezed tightly on his zanpakuto. "Cho no-ACK!" I lurched forward suddenly, and Loka Luha was pulled out of my hand by some invisible force. I heard a grunt, and saw Byakuya was in the same position. I struggled against the invisible force, getting angrier by the second.

"Stop struggling, 5th Seat Hirosan." I stopped and looked at the ever-calm Byakuya Kuchiki.

"B-but..."

"Look in the water." I looked down, and began freaking out. In the reflection of the water...I thought they were just ropes...but they're _arms. _Long, grey, long-nailed..._arms. _Around my arms, legs, shoulders...but..._they're arms._

"Wh...what do we do?" I panicked. Suddenly, our zanpakuto's glowed-mine was on the ice-and Loka Luha and Senbonzakura appeared.

"Scatter."

"Fly!" they unleashed their shikai, and defeated Koga, who obviously thought that jumping into icy-cold water was going to save him. We were released from the...tentacles...and flash-stepped to the ground. Loka Luha stood next to me and I gave her a thankful smile. I heard an agonized cry and looked towards Muramasa, whom was bleeding from his eyes. We all watched in horror.

"Koga...Koga..."he repeated. "Koga! Koga! KOGA!" He began screaming. Suddenly, all the hollows in the area were sucked into his body, morphing him into a grotesque looking hollow. My eyes widened. He screamed 'Koga' one last time before attacking the nearest person, Orihime. She was knocked painfully into a tree.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He started forward, but I stopped him.

"Wait Ichigo. I'll get Orihime, you take care of Muramasa." he nodded.

"Yeah." he flash-stepped towards the rampaging hollow, and I flash-stepped to Orihime.

"Orihime!" I said, helping her sit up. "Are you alright?" she opened her eyes.

"He's hurt...Muramasa." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"All he feels is loneliness and anguish. All he wanted...was Koga."

"Who is Koga?" I asked.

"My uncle-in-law." Byakuya said bitterly, walking over to us.

"So he's apart of the Kuchiki clan?"

"_Was._" Byakuya corrected. "He has a lust for power, always wanting the spotlight. He betrayed the Seireitei and disgraced the Kuchiki name. He couldn't even communicate with his zanpakuto anymore."

"And Muramasa just wanted him back..." Byakuya nodded.

"Oh, Muramasa...that not fair...Koga didn't even want him anymore." Orihime said in an empathetic tone. As we watched the battle, Uryu and Chad now next to us, Muramasa knocked Ichigo to the side. Spiritual pressure leaked dangerously from him.

"Ichigo, MOVE!" I shouted, I flash-stepped towards him, knocking him out of the way of the blast of energy that exploded from Muramasa. I watched in horror as hollows poured out of him, and then stuck to his body, creating a giant, disgusting, hollow like dome. I grabbed Ichigo's arm and began to flash-step away, but he stopped me.

"No." he said.

"Wh-what d'you mean?"

"I'm goin' in there." my eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." I argued, carefully watching the ever-growing dome.

"Trust me, will ya?" he patted my head and flash-stepped towards it.

"Damn it Ichigo." I gritted my teeth before flash-stepping back towards the others.

"Look." Chad said dully, looking at the sky. I followed his gaze, and my heart stopped for a second. Hundreds..._thousands _of Gillian pouring out of dozens of Garganta's. I saw Byakuya pull out Senbonzakura, and I pulled out Loka Luha.

"Get ready you guys."


	14. Chapter 14

Countless Gillian surrounded us. Even more were still pouring out of the dozens of Garganta that Muramasa's uncontrolled spiritual pressure created.

"Don't let the Gillian enter the city!" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki ordered. "5th Seat Hirosan, protect the northeast corner. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue, protect the southeast. Uryu Ishida, take the northwest. I'll stay here and guard the northeast section of the park. Now go!"

"Right." we all said with a nod before going in our designated areas. As I flash-stepped towards the northeast corner of the park, I thought of chigo beingswallowed up by that grotesque-looking hollow dome. I hope he's alright. The fate of his word and ours lies with him. I skidded to a halt as I was suddenly surrounded by about a dozen or more Gillian. I pulled out Loka Luha. There's only one way out of this one...

"Bankai." I felt mine and Loka Luha's spiritual pressure increase. The sleeves of my Soul Reaper uniform ripped off t reveal the purple and red markings surrounding a black butterfly symbol. I took a deep breath. "Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" I suddenly felt very powerful, like I do anything. I heard Loka Luha's voice i my head.

_"Your power increases as you use bankai. As does your speed. You mustn't lose control. You must be very careful. This isn't like my world where you don't have to get it right the first time. If you mess up, it could be the end. Control your bankai!" _I nodded.

"Alright." I flash-stepped in front of a Gillian and sliced it's head almost completely in half. I did the same to 4 more. I took a step back and lifted my zanpakuto so the point was facing yet another Gillian. "Dokuya no cho!" I shouted, and the tip of my sword glowed a deep purple before shooting a butterfly at the speed of lighting. It was so sharp it went through 3 Gillian, and all of them screamed before disintegrating. I continued to preform 'dokuya no cho', killing 3 Gillian at a time, but the crowd seemed to only be getting bigger. "What do I do Loka Luha?" I panicked, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the now hundreds of Gillian surrounding me.

_"Look deep within yourself. Find the power to defeat them. I must stay in spiritual form if you want to stay in bankai, so I cannot help you."_

"Look deep within myself..." I slashed some Gillian's in half. One tried to grab me, but I cut it. "Theres so many."

_"Mamoko!" _Loka Luha shouted, startling me, _"Look within yourself to find a power greater than your other abilities! If you do not, you will _die_!" _I nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and closed my eyes. Images of some sort of technique flashed before my eyes. I only caught glimpses of the technique, but a word...there was a command...what is it? Then, I knew. I opened my eyes, Gillian closed in on me. _Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Me, Rangiku, Momo, Izuru, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captains Soifon and Komamura, and Lieutenant Omaeda ran through the portal with our zanpakuto spirits beside us. It was silent, but I knew everyone was hoping and praying that we're on time.

"Captain, are you alright?" Rangiku asked me quietly. I nodded.

"I am. And you, Lieutenant?" she nodded.

"Fine." she said. I knew she was lying, but I let it go. I was really worried about Mamoko...I hope she's alright. We emerged into the park in the center of Karakura Town. My eyes widened. Me and Rangiku exchanged looks. In the center, floating above the park, a giant, disgusting, hollow-like dome. And all around, countless Gillian. Below us, Captain Kuchiki fought Gillian effortlessly.

"Brother!" Rukia gasped before flash-stepping down to help him, followed by Sode no Shirayuki. Then, they flash-stepped away.

"Momo, Rangiku, follow her." They nodded and flash-stepped after Rukia at my command.

"3rd and 5th Seats Madarame and Ayasegawa," Captain Komamura said. "There is a Quincy in the northwest area of the park. Assist him." the duo nodded before flash-stepping away. I scanned the area. Where was Mamoko? Suddenly, Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura launch themselves in front of the Garganta's, working together to make it close.

"Follow me, Captain Komamura." Soifon said, and they flash-stepped towards him to help close the garganta's. I looked at the other two.

"Renji, Izuru, protect this area, I'll go find Mamoko." they nodded.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." I flash stepped away, looking for any sign. All of a sudden, I felt a tremendous spiritual pressure.

"Mamoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what Mamoko's powers are? You'll see next chappie! Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Starting off with Toshiro, DUN'T GET CONFUSED!**

* * *

><p>I ran towards the spiritual pressure. I saw a group a Gillian practically in a dog-pile. Somehow, I knew Mamoko was in the middle of all that. But before I could say anything, I heard her voice.<p>

"Doku no shawa!" she shouted. All of a sudden, dark, black clouds appeared above the area. All of a sudden, butterflies rained down like lightning on the pile of Gillian. As soon as the butterfly made contact, the large hollow exploded. I watched in awe as Mamoko single-handedly defeated the hundreds of Gillian with her bankai special ability. They all disappeared, and I saw Mamoko hands on her knees. I flash stepped towards her, but I snatched my hand back as it made contact with her skin. It burned.

"Mamoko?" I asked, concerned. She was breathing heavily.

"Don't touch the markings...it's a form of protection...poison." she told me in between breaths. After a few seconds, the markings disappeared, and her knees buckled from beneath her. I grabbed her before she fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Toshiro caught me before I fell. Loka Luha told me my strength increases in bankai form, so I must've weakened greatly after my power faded. I was still breathing pretty heavy.

_"Very good, Mamoko." _Loka Luha's voice echoed in my head. _"And don't worry, once you get used to the power, you won't be as weak when your bankai fades out." _I nodded, too tired to respond.

"Mamoko, are you alright?" Toshiro asked me. I nodded again.

"Yeah..." I looked up into his face, and my eyes widened, more Gillian crept towards us. "Behind you!" He whirled around, whipping out Hyorinmaru in the process. I turned around to see even more Gillian coming from the other side. I was still very tired, but that doesn't let me stop fighting. I have to keep going. That's what a Soul Reaper does. I felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure increase from behind me.

"Bankai. Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" I glanced back to see him in bankai form. "Go." we flash-stepped in different directions, slaying the Gillian closing in. After at least 20 minutes, Toshiro defeated the remaining Gillian. I was on my hands and knees, breathing heavily. He flash-stepped to me and helped me up.

"Thank you. Are you alright, Toshiro?" he nodded.

"I am." I looked at him and smiled.

"Good." He helped me towards the others, and our eyes widened. The giant dome was swelling up into a disgusting blob. "Wha-whats going on?" I whispered to myself. Then my eyes widened. "Ichigo's in there!" Rukia looked at me.

"Ichigo?" before anything else could be said, the dome exploded, knocking everyone to the ground. Trees fell and rocks and dirt scattered around. I dodged to the best of my ability, but I was slow and was getting pushed around by the force of the explosion. Suddenly, I was pushed forcefully to the side by Toshiro and we rolled out of the way of a falling tree. I closed my eyes tightly as he held me. The wind stopped, and everything suddenly became calm. We stood and looked around. The park was destroyed...the force must've been powerful if it could do this in such a short amount of time.

"Are you alright?" Toshio asked me. I didn't notice I was still tightly clutching his uniform, and blushed before quickly letting go.

"Y-yeah...thank you." he gave me a soft smile.

"Just be careful next time." I nodded.

"Is everyone alright?" we heard Captain Komamura's voice ring out. Everyone shouted out to say they were fine. I looked ahead. Ichigo stood over a defeated Muramasa. I think they were talking about something, but suddenly, Muramasa returned to his sealed form and shattered. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God." I said, smiling. Rangiku bounced over to us, followed by Izuru and Momo.

"C'mon guys, lets go home." Toshiro said, walking away. Momo gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you and Toshiro are alright." she told me. Izuru and Rangiku smiled at me. We all walked after Toshiro, glad that this whole zanpakuto rebellion is over.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chappie after this, then I can work one part 3! ^_^<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I wasn't tired anymore, even though it was nearly 2 in the morning. I sat on the roof of the office, looking up at the moon. Suddenly, a comforting spiritual pressure washed over me, and Toshiro sat down next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked with a dreamy sigh. He smiled.

"Sure is." he looked at me intently, making me blush.

"Mamoko...where's your necklace?" I blushed harder.

"Well...um...the last fight I had with Aizen back in Karakura Town...well...he...broke the chain." I took the orb out of my pocket. "I'm sorry...I didn't get a chance to fix it..." he nodded.

"It's alright Mamoko." he looked down and blushed lightly. "For a moment, I thought you didn't like it." I frantically waved my arms to disagree.

"No! No! I love it! It's very important to me!" I looked down at the priceless green orb in my hand. "_You're _very important to me." I blushed even harder as I said this. Grr...why must I blush so much? Toshiro scooted over next to me, and allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder. This reminded me of the time we were in the soul society. When he told me he loved me for the first time...I smiled at the memory.

"I'm glad." he told me. "You're very important to me too, Mamoko." I smiled.

"I'm glad too." He suddenly put his hand out.

"Watch this." a swirl of ice formed in the palm of his hand before taking a shape of an ice flower. My eyes widened in awe. It sparkled in the moonlight. "Hyorinmaru taught me how to create ice sculptures like this without having to take out my sword." I sighed.

"It's beautiful...amazing." he put it in my hand.

"And now, it's yours." I blushed heavily.

"It's mine..." I whispered. He then created a 2 ice dragons, coming together in the shape of a heart. It was breathtaking. "Wow...you're really good at this." I said with a light laugh. He smiled.

"Thanks." I gingerly held the ice flower in my hand.

"You're amazing...you know that?" I said to him. He placed his hand over mine.

"You're amazing, Mamoko. And I love you." he kissed me softly on the lips, making a blush appear.

"And I love you, Toshiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh! This is so cute I can die! But I won't, cause I got more stories to write! :D<strong>

**KIRBY DANCE TIME!**

**(-^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^-)**

**(~^.^)~ ~(^.^)~ ~(^.^~)**

**(/^.^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^.^\)**

**Random, I know, but I felt it needed to be there. Anyway...hope chu liked! More to come tomorrow!**


End file.
